Fallout 3 Spartan Chronicals
by The Demogorgon
Summary: after halo 3. master chief finds himself in the worse place possible d.c capital wasteland. John will learn that though primitive This earth still holds many dark secrets, Some that may just end him. Follow John as he explores the capital wasteland, faces the trials of the pit, uncovers the forgoten evils of point look out and survive the return of the dreaded parasite the FLOOD!
1. Chapter 1

_I HAVE DEFIED GODS AND DEMONS_

_My heart pounds in my ears._

_I AM YOUR SHIELD_

_My heart pounds faster._

_I AM YOUR SWORD_

_My heart pounds faster. I can't feel anything... I can't see anything... am I running?_

_THIS IS THE WAY YOUR WORLD ENDS_

_My heart is racing– _

"Chief? Chief! Can you hear me? _Chief!_"

It took John's brain a little while to comprehend that the voice was speaking to him. _Oh, right, I'm known as Master Chief, everyone calls me that._ Once his eyes agreed to open, and then focus, he realized his cryopod was opened. _The trip's over already?_

John marshaled his limbs into a semblance of control and hauled himself out of the pod, and by the time he'd reached his suit storage he was feeling almost alive. Armored up, his suit's HUD informed him that shields were charging, assured him of his good health, and fretted in red glyphs that both ammo and weapon slots were empty.

John ignored the suit's worries – judging by the blood-red emergency lights and the bleating alarms all over the ship, there were more serious issues than mere lack of armament – and turned to the monitor, where Cortana's avatar appeared.

Cortana rendered herself as a moderately curvy woman of indeterminate race in a UNSC uniform. This time, however, she was chewing up cycles in an animation loop of fidgeting and hand-wringing. Which meant trouble.

"How long was I out?" John asked, his baritone filling the cabin.

"Not long, only a couple of months," Cortana replied. The fidget loop paused, and then continued again.

"We've arrived at Earth?" John asked, Cortana's apparent nervousness putting him on edge.

"We have a situation," Cortana replied, "The ship has suffered critical failures and... please look out the window."

The planet John saw was presenting a continent he knew well beneath the cloud cover. He recognized the coastlines of California, New York, and Florida: North America, Earth.

But the colors were all wrong.

The coastal waters were an unpleasant greenish blue. The land itself was mottled brown and black, not the green he remembered.

He looked back at Cortana. "Is... this... _Earth?_"

"Astronavigation systems confirm we are in orbit around Earth," Cortana said grimly, her fidgeting slowing, "but scans show much of the surface is contaminated with deadly amounts of toxins and radioactivity."

She stopped fidgeting entirely, opening a window on the monitor that showed a close up view of a shattered city – John thought it was New York – a waste of ruined buildings, dirt and rock. From space, blast patterns from air bursts could be clearly identified.

Air bursts. John stared at the images.

"What the hell happened?" he asked angrily, "Did the Covenant hit or something?"

"Negative," Cortana said, "uh, this was all humanity's doing."

"What? How!"

"John," Cortana said nervously, "I've been doing some analysis of the astronavigation data and... the year is 2277."

John felt his brain stop. 2277 – two hundred years after World War III. The Great Folly; the mistake atop what historians viewed as a history of mistakes that had retarded civilization by centuries.

"Cortana," John said, "please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not," Cortana replied grimly, "Apparently we hit another halo dead centre, causing it to implode. I can't tell you any more since the impact shut me down and I only rebooted ten minutes before bringing you out of cryo."

John stood in front of the monitor, suffering a case of mental indigestion.

"As far as I can tell," Cortana continued, "I've performed a basic scan of the planetary surface and cannot find any UNSC locations."

"So," John said with dry sarcasm, "you think we were sent back in time."

"No, I..." Cortana's avatar froze again, "I am unsure at the moment. A drop solution has been plotted and opens in two hours." She froze again. "The ship's engine core will fail in roughly three hours and ten minutes."

"Any particular area we'd drop in?"

"Yes. Outside an urban area resembling Washington DC."

John headed to the armory and began selecting gear for his trip to Washington. _Somehow I don't think I'll be meeting the President._

As a Spartan, John knew his military history; if the year was 2277, then this was the time of the Long Waste, before mankind finally managed to clamber out of the ashes of World War III. Which meant he'd need to fend off... he paused and ransacked his memory.

"Engine failure in two hours... thirty-four minutes."

John sensibly gave up trying to remember his school days and focused on arming himself instead.

One pack became home to a pair of energy swords. _This'll handle animals; two and four-legged – hopefully scare off anyone dumb enough to take me on. _A Spartan laser joined them – _better take extra ammo, I doubt local gear will be compatible._ A sniper rifle also went in. _Best fight is where the other guy doesn't see you._

He hesitated over a rocket launcher – _Once the rounds are gone, its dead weight –_ but decided its benefits outweighed its ballast and it started another pack. He hesitated over a needler, then in it went. _'Round here a needler'll do a lot of talking. _Two dozen frag grenades also went in, and after some thought, another two dozen of plasma went in too. _Sentry robots._

_What else? Oh yeah, small arms._ John pulled down an assault rifle and his old battle rifle, thought, then added a shotgun and a pair of SMGs to the set. _When the fancy stuff runs out._

The fact that most of the slug throwers used the same calibre ammo as anything they had in the Long Waste also helped.

John bound the packs together and pulled them on – a load only a Spartan could lug – and did a check, pulling out one weapon after another and stowing them again until he got the configuration right. _Access, gentlemen! – _John could hear the instructor's voice – _can decide who dies – you? Or them!_

John loaded up an ammo belt, paused, and then added a combat knife. Energy swords were nice, but not always necessary. _We are not going to impress the enemy, we are not going to SCARE the enemy to death, and we are GOING to KILL the enemy, ladies!_

With his chosen gear stowed in an ODST pod, he went back to retrieve Cortana. On the way, he paused, then loaded a Warthog into a vehicle drop pod. Cortana's avatar was increasingly jerky as she shunted processing power to grappling with the collapsing engine core, fighting a losing battle against its inevitable explosion.

"Cortana," John said, "I've loaded an ODST and a Warthog up as well."

"Noted," Cortana said in a monotone – the AI's equivalent of distraction. "Pods recognized." Freeze. "Coordinates set." Freeze. Glitch. "Personnel drop pod ready." Her avatar vanished completely. "Chip ready for eject. Core collapse in ten minutes."

John didn't waste time. He pulled Cortana's chip from its socket and was already running when he jammed it into the back of his helmet.

A pistol caught his eye on a bench; he nabbed it and strapped it on. _Eight minutes – too slow soldier! _Another stride, and he snatched up another battle rifle – _always good to have backup._

_Six minutes? Seven? Fuck it – There. Go for green._

_Step. Spin. Slam_ into the PDP. _Up – handles – pull! _The thump and hiss of seals.

The kick of drop.

Weightlessness.

Between the shockwave of the engine core going up and the friction of reentry, it was a pretty rough ride.

"...What's new Wasteland? It is I, Three Dog! _Awooo!_ Your DJ and master blaster of Galaxy News Radio – and we have one _hell_ of a news flash for ya – and it's about those _new flashes_ in the sky!

"For those of you living under rocks and shit, about three hours ago a bright light was seen in the sky over our fair Capital Wasteland. And _no,_ we're not talkin' about the Sun, smartass, this light flashed up _way_ brighter – and shorter – and then it was _gone!_ Some kind of secret Enclave weapon? Somethin' from... outer space? Well... ol' Three Dog's got reports that three more lights have been seen flyin' through the air roughly south of Tenpenny Tower – and they sprouted _parachutes_.

"That's right – we got company! But before you get your welcome mats out, just remember who else is gonna be playin' welcomin' committee down there. One, you can bet your ass every raider in the vicinity is gonna be all over the place like flies on shit. Two, every scavenger worth his salt's gonna be bee-linin' for it. And three – everyone's least favourite gang of assholes, the Enclave. Watch out for those Vertibirds people! Oh hey, and four _and_ five, the Outcasts and the Brotherhood of Steel. Now _there's_ a shindig I'd like to see – from five miles away.

"And if our newest neighbours can hear this – welcome to Earth! Just... hope you don't get killed. Three Dog'd love you guys to come over to lovely GNR! Hey, if you've got any space music, bring that too! Ol' Three Dog's always interested in new sounds!

"Thanks for listening, children! This is Three Dog! – _Awooo!_ – and you're listening to Galaxy News Radio – bringing you the _truth,_ no matter how _bad_ it hurts. And oh hey! Got the perfect tune here – The Ran-Dells, with the 'Martian Hop'..."

John hauled himself out of the pod as soon as he could. _I don't care if you're seeing double or your asshole's halfway up your fucking _neck,_ Spartan! When that fucking pod lands, you get your ass outa there and start shootin'!_

Outside, what should have been Washington suburbs was instead a desolate mess of dry earth, rocks, and stubborn weeds too stupid to die.

"Cortana?"

"I'm here," the AI replied, "the ODST is fifty feet southeast of our current position, the VDP is one hundred thirty-two feet southwest..."

"Incoming?"

Cortana paused. "Humans approaching from the... Chief, I'd get our gear and get out fast. We've got incoming all over the place."

"Landmarks?" John was already running towards the weapons pod.

"According to historical records, there's an old hotel called Tenpenny Tower one mile north of here. It's one of the few habitable tower buildings remaining."

He could see the parachute. He broke into a sprint of the sort only a Spartan could accomplish.

Fifteen minutes later, his suit was overjoyed at the levels of armament and ammunition now available to its wearer.

John was also overjoyed to see the Warthog sitting sturdy and foursquare in the middle of its sundered pod. Prompted by John, Cortana poked the suit which then cajoled the Warthog into popping the hatch. John clambered inside, fired the vehicle up, and spun the machine northwards.

"Cortana," John said, "give me a navmark for Tenpenny Tower."

The Warthog lunged across the arid ground, its passing noted only by those creatures it didn't run over, as well as –

"What the fuck is that man?"

"Don't know, but see that fucking gun on the back? I'm not taking _that_ motherfucker on."

"Must be whatever came down man. Shit – what if there's more of 'em man?"

"Do you have to say 'man' all the fuckin' time?"

Security Chief Gustavo was bored shitless.

It had seemed like a good idea, taking up that old asshole Tenpenny's offer of solid, easy work providing security for the tower and its inhabitants. Except that Tenpenny's residents were like the old bastard – useless rich snobs. Even those who worked the few shops in the ground floor around him acted as though doing something useful was an affront to their dignity.

With a sigh, he pulled out his rifle and started cleaning it _again,_ hoping that maybe he'd get a chance to shoot something, _anything,_ before he died. Of old age. Or boredom.

He got up from behind the main desk and motioned to one of the guards at the door.

"Cover for me," he said, "I'm gonna inspect the main gate."

The guy looked as fed up as he was.

It was good to be outside, even though the bulk of Tenpenny Tower (formerly the Statesman Hotel) loomed over everything like a dead weight.

"Anything to report?" Gustavo asked the decidedly irritated guard running door duty.

"Just those fucking zombies again. I swear, if I ever see or hear Roy fucking Philips again I'm going out there and blowing his fucking head off."

Gustavo empathized. For weeks now the ghoul had been hanging off the intercom, trying to get him and his zombie friends into Tenpenny Towers. But the rules were clear, like even Three Dog – before his signal went to shit – had said: No zombies.

"What the fuck is that?"

"What the fuck is what?" Gustavson asked, jolted out of his reverie.

'That' was a rumbling, roaring noise like an engine.

"It's coming from the south," another guard said unnecessarily.

Two other guards were climbing up the walls. One managed to peer over the top before dropping to the ground. "Vehicle! Coming straight for us!"

_Vehicle? _Gustavson came to the obvious conclusion. _Enclave!_ He began to bark orders; the guards formed two lines either side of the gate, forming a threatening gauntlet for anyone or anything dumb enough to attempt to penetrate Tenpenny Tower.

The vehicle rolled up and stopped ten feet before the gate. The machine wasn't like anything they'd seen: at first glance it looked like a pickup truck, except for the fat knobbly tires and total lack of axles. Each wheel appeared to be separately driven. There were no doors either; that was made clear when the driver leaped out.

But what got Gustavson's attention was the gun. The only good thing about it was that nobody was manning it. Unless the driver could access the gun from his seat...

The driver was equally intimidating: seven feet of olive-drab armor wrapped around a faceplate.

_Shit, _Gustavson thought, _maybe I'll get to shoot something before I die after all._

The giant approached.

John was impressed; this Tenpenny Tower, while clearly affected by the war, was still relatively untouched by time. Also, the inhabitants had managed to create walls from what looked like sections of road, along with a functioning gate. And their guards looked halfway competent.

"At least there's a welcoming committee," Cortana observed drily.

John strode up to the gate. The guards were drawn up in lines flanking the gate – sensible. The formation served practical functions – the lines could fold over the entrance for better fire – and ceremonial – hinting at the potential resistance within.

"Where's the nearest UNSC base?"

The one guy in front of the gate frowned at the question. His attitude implied he was in charge of the guards. "UNSC?" He shook his head. "Dunno what you're talkin' about. Do us a favor and fuck off."

The other guardsmen muttered in agreement. No more weirdoes!

What they weren't expecting was for the giant to grab the gate, plant his feet, and shove it open with shrieking metal and screaming electrics.

The guards froze as the armored giant lunged through and picked up a startled Gustavson, his rifle clattering to the ground.

"I _said,_ where is the nearest UNSC base?"

Gustavo felt his bladder give way as he was hauled off his feet.

"I – I – I don't know – what the _fuck _you're talking about!" he managed to get out. If this guy could bust through gates that had withstood fucking deathclaws and even super mutants... what he could do to his head didn't bear mentioning.

"All right then," the giant's deep voice was frighteningly calm, "are there _any _military bases near here?"

_What the fuck? _Gustavson thought.

"Th- the Brotherhood of S-Steel," he finally managed to say, "They – uh – their Citadel is in the DC Ruins." _And with any luck they'll blow your fuckin' freak head off._

The giant paused, then lowered Gustavo to the ground. "Thank you," he said politely, "that's all I wanted to know. Have a nice day," he threw over his shoulder as he walked back to his vehicle.

The guards and Gustavo just stared as the giant vaulted into the driver's seat and roared off.

"Somehow I don't think they're gonna have a nice day," Cortana said with an audible smirk.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper," John replied grimly, "I mean, spooking out a dozen armed men like that?"

"You're a seven foot tall super soldier from the future. You spooked them as soon as you arrived."

John didn't answer. Cortana had a point – and he had to get a grip on himself. With his ship gone, he didn't know how – or _if_ – he'd ever get back home.

The Warthog charged on, its fat tires taking the shattered roadways in stride, watched fearfully by raider gangs. They didn't know what the fuck it was, but with a gun like that there was no way they'd be dumb enough to take it on.

"Do I keep on this road?" John asked.

"I'd say so," Cortana replied. "This is a main route that'll take us to a good vantage point over the Potomac River. From there we can – _MINE MINE MINE!"_

Raiders weren't dumb enough to take on a Spartan in a Warthog. Landmines, on the other hand, didn't care.

The first landmine almost didn't go off in time – the left rear wheel was wrenched at an unworkable angle – the second punched the right front into the engine compartment. John blinked for a moment at the darkening smoke winding around him before understanding.

His gear was grabbed and he was already running before the cook-off started.

"Should I keep to the road?" John settled into a steady trot. Ahead, the roadway cut into the ground before turning north. The concrete walls limited movement options; the thought _shooting gallery_ crossed his mind.

"Just follow it," Cortana said, "doesn't mean stick to it."

John silently agreed and veered left to skirt around a ruined building.

The roadway opened to a scene of devastation; a mass of ruined buildings, straddling what was left of the Potomac. He looked about, trying to determine which way to go next, when gunfire and a scream drew his attention westward.

Initiate Jane Ashley's day was one broken ankle away from getting worse.

First, there was the power armor. It was not the first time Jane had wished for smaller tits, but having them squashed into this tin can for hours on end never helped her temper. At all. Then there was that scrap with an Outcast patrol, which had left Travis and Hudgens' holotags in her pocket and her team scattered. After that, a pocket of raiders had got the fucking drop on her while she searched for her team. The ugly little fight had attracted her current problem: One bullet-riddled and very angry deathclaw. And she'd just run out of ammo.

All of which led up to the rock. The rock rolled her ankle, throwing her off-balance and over the bank, where she landed with a definite snapping sound.

Initiate Jane Ashley's day got worse.

"Deathclaw!" John remembered now. Eight feet of claws, teeth and meanness. The titular animal of his training group.

"Those creatures can take down an armored man," Cortana warned, "so I..."

John ignored her and charged at the beast.

_Well, I'm fucked_, Jane thought. Her own calm surprised her almost as much as seeing the deathclaw go flying as another form smashed into it.

She struggled to keep the battle in view. The deathclaw had been tackled by a huge guy in olive-drab armor she didn't recognize. _Shit. I hope that's not an Enclave design. _Whoever he was, he was doing a number on the deathclaw – the creature screeched in pain, and then fell silent with a crunch. _Can't see? Take your helmet off dumbass._

John straightened up and looked at the deathclaw, its caved-in skull giving it a goofy expression.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Cortana groused.

John turned to see the armored figure had removed _her_ helmet and was staring at him. White hair in a ponytail, and eyes which were, to his surprise, red. She'd be pretty if it wasn't for exhaustion and pain.

"Are you with the Brotherhood of Steel?" he asked.

_What the hell? _Jane tried to digest the question. Either the guy was pulling her leg, or... maybe he was from the Commonwealth and literally didn't know. But what she did know was that she was immobilized on the ground in front of a guy who didn't even _need_ the arsenal he was toting.

"Y... yeah," she said at last.

"Can you lead me there?"

"Are you kidding?" Jane laughed bitterly. "My fucking ankle's broken. I need a doctor... and the nearest one's in Megaton." She pointed west.

John sighed and with a grunt he picked her up. Now _that _was a surprise. Only a super mutant could lift a man in power armor – long enough to pries them out of it – and even then they needed both hands. This guy only used one, slinging her on his back like a sack. She wrapped her hands around the strapping of his packs and held on.

"Which way?"

Jesus – he didn't know Megaton? "Just over the ridge there," Jane said, "you'll see it."

John didn't answer, but began walking.

"My name's Jane Ashley," she began, "I've been in the Brotherhood since I was a baby." John didn't stop her; her monologue would keep her mind off the pain and it was also informative. History was coming alive, as Jane spoke of her upbringing by the Brotherhood, her eventual training, her pride in being awarded her suit of power armor, and of making the grade to join the Lyons Pride, the best of the best.

"Your turn."

"Huh?" John was nonplussed at first, then twigged. "Oh, me?"

"Yeah, you. You ain't Enclave, or anyone _we_ know. So what's your story?"

John hesitated. "I was raised to be a Spartan – uh, a super soldier – since I was six. I've seen action in places... places you'd never imagine could exist." How could he explain the Covenant to her? Or the missions he'd been involved in on other worlds?

Jane peered at his faceplate. This guy sure as shit wasn't from around these parts. More importantly, he...

"That big flash down south," she said at last. "Was that you?"

John hesitated, then continued walking. "That was my ship going up," he said at last, "it... took heavy damage. I bailed out ten minutes before the engine core blew."

"Shit," was all Jane could think to say, then frowned. "Hang on, what sort of ship? You mean like a vertibird or something?"

"A spaceship," John said without thinking.

Jane twisted around, nearly throwing John off balance as she glared at him. "Don't bullshit me!"

"I'm not," John protested mildly. "I bailed out of a UNSC Pelican orbital dropship – after that collision I didn't have a choice."

"Listen you," Jane said angrily, "As a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, it's my duty to bring you to the Citadel down in the DC area for questioning. And since everyone knows you're here, that means the fucking Enclave as well as the fucking Outcasts are looking for you. And..."

She shifted again and her ankle flared in pain.

"Oh fuck it," she slumped against John's back, "there's no fucking way I could get through the ruins on this fucking ankle."

"Is Megaton a major settlement here?"

Jane blinked. _Jesus, this guy has no. Fucking. Clue. _"Yeah," she said slowly, "It's the best defended town around before you get into the DC area. Beyond that, it's balls to the wall to get to Rivet City."

She sighed. "I just hope my team's all right."

"Chief," Cortana said abruptly, "you're on the local radio station."

"Say what?" John stumbled with surprise.

"Who was that?" He could feel Jane twisting around.

"Patching through," Cortana said, then a rasping male voice cut through static.

"Hel-lo, Wasteland! It is I, the all-mighty and all-powerful Three Dog, and we've got – dah-dah-dah _dahh_ – some news! Now you know about the mysterious objects which arrived last night south of here, right? Well, it seems the guards over at Tenpenny Tower had themselves a close encounter they'll _never_ forget!

"According to my sources, this heavily armed and armored cat rolled up in a ground vehicle – from the south askin' for the U-N-S-C. Who're they? Your guess is as good as mine kiddies. Now, I'm not the Tenpenny police, so _I_ would have ever-so-politely explained that I didn't know what the dude was on about.

"Children, do I have to tell you the guards of Tenpenny Tower _weren't_ polite? And that our mysterious friend didn't like that so much, he yanked the gate open, grabbed the chief guard, and – oh man, this is so awesome – scared the dude into _pissin' his pants?_

"So now our mysterious visitor is heading off to visit the Brotherhood of Steel! Well, if you're listening out there Mister Mystery, you're gonna meet the right people. Hey – look forward to your help fightin' the good fight friend. And listeners, if you see this cat, give him your support – and maybe some ammo."

The voice of 'Three Dog' cut out and Cortana spoke up. "I've marked that tower now we have a confirmed name for it. I don't know if we want to go back there, but at least it's a landmark we can use."

"Who _is_ that?" Jane's squirming was threatening to throw her off John's back.

"Sorry Jane, that's Cortana, my AI assistant."

"AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence," Cortana explained, "I've worked with Master Chief here for years."

"Artificial... Intelligence? You're some kind of robot?"

Cortana's silence was long enough to surprise even John. "I'm... a little more sophisticated."

"Is that Megaton?"

The shape before them appeared to be made of old airplane components. The walls rose a good fifty feet, topped by guard towers silhouetted in the setting sun.

"Yeah," Jane said, "It's Megaton. Entrance is to the north."

John rounded the northeastern corner and froze. The bipedal machine lurching about looked comical, but John suspected there was more firepower than met the eye.

"Welcome – to – Megaton," the contraption intoned, "friendliest – town – around."

"That's a robot?" Cortana marvelled, "I've seen more functional robots in toy advertising."

"Please stand clear – of the gate," the robot recited, as a turbine whined into action, pulling what John recognized as aircraft wings off the ground. "Looks like we can go in," he remarked as he approached the inner gates, a web of corrugated iron and girders.

"Put me down," Jane said suddenly.

"What?"

"I've got the Brotherhood's reputation to uphold mister, and I'll be fucked if I'm gonna enter Megaton slung over your shoulder like a princess in a Grognak comic."

John didn't think limping into Megaton was a good idea, but she made a certain sense. And since she effectively was his guide, it wasn't a good idea to piss her off.

The small town inside was already dark, lit only by strings of incandescent bulbs along with the occasional floodlight. A tall figure emerged from the shadows – bearded, long coat, broad-brimmed hat, and an assault rifle.

"Well I'll be damned," the man said slowly, his gaze sweeping John, then Jane, "you must be that guy who scared up Tenpenny's goons."

John met the man's gaze; there was an unrelenting aspect which said _don't fuck with me._ He was reminded of Johnson. "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan – John – 117," John said at last. "She needs medical assistance."

The man's gaze shifted to Jane and his eyebrows raised in question.

"Initiate Jane Ashley," the woman replied, "This man... John... saved my life."

"Well I'm the mayor here. Lucas Simms. And sheriff too, when the need arises." He looked again at her foot. "The clinic's right down there, where the Brahmin is. Don't cause trouble and we'll be just fine."

John the seven-foot armored giant and Jane the hobbling Brotherhood Initiate made quite the pair; eyes and several curious settlers followed them as they moved slowly down into the crater and then up the ramp to the clinic. Even the resident Brahmin lifted both its heads and looked at them.

"John," Cortana said nervously, "That bomb–"

"Later," John replied as he pushed the door open.

"Aw, shit!" The cranky voice came from a white-haired man who shuffled into what obviously passed for a reception area. "Who the hell's comin' in at this time o' night..." He trailed off and stared at the two warriors. "What... the... fuck?"

"Hi Doc," Jane forced a smile, "Do a Brother a favor?"

The old man's face flopped into a habitual frown. "Yeah, yeah, patch you soldier boys up for nothin', as usual, so what the hell is it? Don't tell me you've broken a fingernail or somethin'?"

"Close, broken ankle," Jane replied, not put off by the doctor's demeanor.

The doc looked down, then scowled. "Well why the hell're you walkin' on it? Get over here – and get that stupid tin suit off!"

John stooped lower to get through the doorway, then looked over his shoulder at the onlookers. Two got the message and left.

A gasp made John turn back to where Jane was undoing her suit. Even he was startled at what Jane was packing under her breastplate.

"That's... gotta hurt," Cortana whispered.

A lewd whistle came from behind John, and a voice slurred, "_Baby!_ Get that shirt _off,_ whoohoohoo!"

"Not you again Gerry!" The doc glared at the drunk angrily. "Get outa here!"

Gerry was drunk, that was screamingly obvious. John's suit obligingly described the near-pure booze fumes rising from the slobbering man, currently drooling obscene and incoherent suggestions more or less in the direction of an increasingly angry Jane.

John's hand clamped over Gerry's mouth, silencing him. Gerry himself realized the hand was connected to an arm, which in turn was connected to a shoulder, which was connected to an intimidating close helmet.

"Door's over there," the helmet said.

Gerry fled.

"How the hell can you _breathe_ with all that in there?" Doc Church was genuinely curious.

"I manage," Jane grunted. Pins and needles were running through her now unconstrained breasts as the circulation returned, a welcome distraction from the ominous heavy burning of her ankle. She went to take off the suit legs when a small lightning bolt went through her.

"Hey! Big guy!" John made his way over. "Give us a hand to keep her leg still."

The doc handed Jane a leather belt – "bite on that" – and he and John extracted an alarmingly swollen and discolored foot. John put the armor to one side and turned to the doc, who glared at him.

"You got anything broken?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Don't sir me. If you don't need me, I don't need you hanging' round staring' at her tits an' getting' in the way." The old man scowled. "Come back in the morning' – now git!"

John found himself smiling as he got.

"What's that?" Cortana sounded amused herself. "Has your smiling hell frozen over?"

"Oh, leave it," John replied, "We've found a safe location and allies." He looked at the bomb. "Well, reasonably safe location."

"And a reasonably safe... ally?" Cortana teased.

"Just an ally right now, nothing more," John declared his good mood dissipating.

"You sure seemed interested in her chest," Cortana went on, "maybe you could get her a custom set of armor for Christmas."

"Cortana," John said a little testily, "She's _just_ an ally, and that's all. I can help her, and she can help me."

"_If_ you say so," and Cortana fell silent.

A short while later John fell noisily – apparently the local chairs weren't rated for nearly a tonne of combat-ready Spartan. He decided to prop himself against a nearby wall instead and busied himself checking his weaponry before fatigue overtook him.

"You wanna move him?"

"Are you kidding? Tyler says the guy was totin' that Brotherhood girl on his fuckin' _back,_ suit an' all! I'm not busting my nuts tryin' to lift him."

"Yeah, and did you see that chair? Squashed flat. This dude's too heavy to move."

"And let's be honest, he's not kicking' up a ruckus is he?"

"No, think you're right."

"Look, here's what we do. We keep an eye on him and talk with Simms in the morning about it. OK?"

"Sounds like a plan."

_CAR-class frigate "Retribution"_

"Shipmaster, we are experiencing difficulties," Niga 'Ruumthree reported.

Arbiter Chyx 'Chavamee turned to the Elite, silver armor gleaming. "Report."

Niga swallowed. "The other half of the human ship, which was carrying the Demon, hit a Halo ring, causing it to implode." His mandibles worked against each other with worry. "The shockwave will reach us in five minutes, but our Void drive will charge in three."

Chyx was alarmed – the _Retribution_ wouldn't stand a chance against a Halo going up. The frigate was only configured for a support position: with only six Elites the ship didn't have the power to escape into the Void at will.

"Four minutes," Chyx heard Niga say.

The Arbiter made his decision. "Everyone to the Void pods."

"Sir!" Niga looked alarmed. "Reports indicate only one pod operative, and that will only hold five."

"I'm going down with my command," Chyx said as calmly as he could, "but you've still got time to head for the pod."

Niga shook his head. "I'm staying at my post." He looked down. "The other Elite are aboard the pod." He touched a control. "Pod launched." He looked at a display. "Impact in two minutes."

Chyx was impressed. "Why didn't you leave?"

"I'm the youngest," Niga said simply, "And I cannot leave the Arbiter alone."

Chyx was actually touched. "I'm proud of you," he said, "now buckle up and brace for impact."

Niga obeyed, and then the first vibration ran through the ship.

Then the universe fell in on them both.

How much longer? Chyx didn't know, but the blood was pounding in his head. Blearily, he squinted into darkness speckled with emergency lights and sparks.

"Arbiter?"

"Is that you, young Elite?"

"I think we have made planet fall sir."

_Think? _Chyx twisted his head around to see Niga's face illuminated by a holodisplay. It definitely showed land – dull tan and brown under a blue sky.

"Be careful sir," Niga said from behind it, "We've landed on our back."

"Now then," Chyx replied slowly, "isn't it good we buckled up?"

It took a while before Niga smiled, and then the two burst out laughing hysterically.

The frigate's interior was hard enough to traverse right side up; upside down it was worse. The two Sangheili fumbled their way to the armory, where they picked out an energy sword, needler and plasma pistol each. Chyx paused thoughtfully before adding a human sniper rifle to his arsenal, while Niga picked up a beam rifle and looked at Chyx uncertainly.

"Take what you feel you need," Chyx informed him, "we might be here a while."

_And if that's the case..._ Chyx hauled out a fuel rod cannon. _Nothing like the threat of big guns._

"Arbiter?" The young Elite was looking at him anxiously.

"Call me Chyx," he responded. "And you're...?"

"My name is N-Niga, Arb – uh, Chyx... We're never getting out of here, are we?"

Chyx made his way over to Niga and put his hands on the youngster's shoulders. "Whatever will happen, it will not be easy," he smiled, "We may find rescue, or death.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter redone the spelling and grammar is better but the plot is basically the same.

If any of you have created your own fallout monster/ animal/ insect or if you're feeling creative, a fallout creature infected by the flood then please put it in the review section with your review I will get back to every single one of you'se and tell them if it's a yes or no.

Send me pics, stories and information on your creature also if any of you have a character you want to appear I will be adding a small amount of OC but they have to be realistic no mary/gay sue's and make them not to well armed I will then choose 5 of my faves and let the public vote.

This will happen every few chapters if I want to add an oc.

So for the first one I need a name and description for the" lone wander" he will be appearing in the 5th chapter before playing a bigger part latter on so remembering that he has been in the waste for a couple of years now choose a look for the veteran armour weapons looks.

If you like this chapter check out the cover pic I did for it here.

.com/#/d4ye2b8

Chapter 3 will be up soon also please please review this and the picture.

Halo wasteland chapter 2 **Predators of the night**

This is the chapter redone John is more emotionless and the spelling and grammar is better 

If any of you have created your own fallout monster/ animal/ insect or if you're feeling creative, a fallout creature infected by the flood then please put it in the review section with your review I will get back to every single one of you'se and tell them if it's a yes or no.

Send me pics, stories and information on your creature also if any of you have a character I will be adding a small amount of OC but they have to be realistic no mary/gay sue's and make them not to well armed I will then choose 5 of my faves and let the public vote.

This will happen every few chapters if I want to add an oc.

So for the first one I need a name and description for the" lone wander" he will be briefly appearing in the first chapter before playing a bigger part latter on so remembering that he has been in the waste for a couple of years now choose a look for the veteran.

Whoever's has the best will win.

"**I am a monument to all your sins"** A deep voice uttered, the sound echoing around the pitch black cavern.

Scenes of the gravemind flash before johns eyes

**There ****is**** much talk, and I have listened, through rock and ****metal**** and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen" **it boomed

John felt the cold rotten appendages of the gravemind rap around his torso ensnaring him

"**We** **exist together now, two corpses in one grave"**

John was brought face to face with the gravemind its giant maw in the shape of what could be described as a smirk

"**I am a timeless chorus. Join your voice with mine, and sing victory everlasting"**

Master Chief was now millimeters away from the gravemind the giant flood's massive jaws glistening dangerously. Defiantly John replied

"**Fuck off"**

The grave mind grip on John tightened until the armor was groaning from the pressure

"**ARROGENT CREATURES! YOU ARE FOOD** **NOTHING MORE!" **

The gravemind roared its voice shaking the very air around it,

"**John"**

With a crack like a whip its head plunged forward,

"**Chief "**

Towards john its jaws intent on crushing him.

"**JOHN"**

John jerked forward his heart racing as cold sweet trickled down his pale skin, Looking around he realized that he was in the inn that he had wandered into last night.

"Are you okay chief" Cortana asked concern evident in her voice. Fine just a nightmare John grunted not in the mood to converse what he witnessed. Taking the hint Cortana changed the subject and was soon rambling on about how strange this new world is.

Blocking her out john checked his helmets digital clock was displayed showing him that it was exactly 06.00 am. Standing up he noticed the guard standing next to him go rigid momentarily, scrambling upright john turned to face the man.

"Don't worry 'bout it," the rough man shrugged, "normally we frown on folks crashing in public, but someone like you?" He shrugged again and lit a cigarette. "There's a common room up behind Moriarty's. So's you know for next time."

"Thank you sir," John replied, absently extracting a ration bar from his pack and cracking his helmet.

The guard looked at him as he ate. Features more than a little pale, like the guy rarely went outside or took the helmet off. Look to his eyes that said _professional soldier. _The set of his face was hard, all resolve and intent, as he looked around, taking in the Brahmin outside the clinic, tracking up to Moira's, then Moriarty's, then down to the bomb.

"What's that 'Church of Atom'?" The voice was deep, calm, but still held a ring of command.

"Bunch of crazies who worship the bomb. Go on and on about anticipating the 'glorious division' when that fucking thing goes off. Give me the creeps."

"The bomb's live?"

"Cortana! How do we defuse that bomb?" John spoke as he finished his breakfast and closed his helmet again

"According to records this should be an ADS series, displaying schematics now."

The Spartan strode over to the black metal teardrop.

As John started work, Lucas finished breakfast and stood up from the table. "Right then," he said to his son, "Time to do my rounds and check up on our guests."

"What guests?" Harden had been asleep when the Spartan and the Brotherhood soldier had arrived.

"We had a... man come in with one of the Brotherhood of Steel," Lucas explained, "She had a broken ankle from outrunning a deathclaw."

"A real deathclaw?" The boy stared at dad. "Out here?"

"Sure looked like it," his father replied. It was worrying. The last thing he needed was the most dangerous animal in the Capital Wastelands arriving here. There were the raiders in Springvale School for one – God only knew what they were up to now. _And_ there were reports of raiders being seen around the Super-Duper Mart and down under the old bridge to Rivet City, which were putting a damper on trade that way. Add to that the constant threats of the old bomb in the middle of town and Moriarty's machinations... He sometimes wondered if he could keep the rule of justice much longer. What sort of life would Harden have when he grew up?

Lucas' train of thought was interrupted by the entry of a guard. "Mister Simms," he said, "The big guy's up. And I think he's defusing the bomb."

Which, as it happens, was exactly what the Spartan was doing, with a little help from augmented reality.

"Now cut there," Cortana outlined the wire in question on John's HUD.

All Spartans carry a basic multitool as regulation gear. The tool's pliers were in use now, the cutting blades in the jaws closing on, then through, the last wire to the firing mechanism.

"Comparing," Cortana said, then, "Confirmed disarm. Tuck the loose end away and this bomb won't be going off any time soon."

John gave the wire a twist, bending it back on itself, and breathed out. Even with an AI assistant augmenting reality via your HUD, defusing an unexploded nuclear device was a tense experience.

He closed the access plate, took another welcome breath, then turned to find a small audience: several villagers, Simms, and another person in Brotherhood armour bringing up the rear.

"You defused that thing?" Simms asked, stepping forward, "Damn! I was thinking I'd have to offer a reward to get someone to... That's a big favour you've done this town, mister!"

"What is this?" An older man splashed though the radioactive puddle around the bomb to stare at John. "A newcomer to learn the glory of Atom?"

"No sir," John replied truthfully, "doing my duty as a soldier. This bomb is now disarmed."

"_Blasphemy!_" The irate scream took John somewhat by surprise, briefly reminded him of the prophets. Dimly he noted a plump bystander in a suit and hat storming for the gate. "You cannot thwart the promised Division of mighty Atom!" He raised his fist, then paused, some rational part of his brain observing that attempting to bring the wrath of Atom on someone nearly two feet taller than he was, armoured to boot, in front of the sheriff and numerous approving villagers at that... it wouldn't end well.

His impassioned speech deflated like a balloon, and he stormed off into the Temple of Atom. No doubt to rant and rave to his worshippers – and revise the doctrine.

The laughter that followed didn't help his mood at all.

"Don't worry about him," Simms explained, "he runs the local cult. Mad as a box of bloatflies. Anyway, I want you to have this." It was a key, old but still serviceable.

"What's it to?"

Simms pointed upwards, to a tall structure above what appeared to be a food stall. "That old house up there on the right. Been vacant all these years, and it looks like you could use the storage space." He turned and looked pointedly at John's arsenal, watched over by a guard who was keenly eyeing an inquisitive young woman in a filthy jumpsuit. The lettering on the back read ROBCO.

"And if Moira Brown's involved, you'll _need_ some storage space," Simms added in a louder voice, causing the woman to jump and turn to him.

"I didn't touch anything!" It was less a heartfelt cry of innocence than a mechanical response. "I was only looking!"

"I see your point," John murmured as he stepped towards his equipment. The armoured figure moved to intercept him.

"Sir." The occupant of this suit was male. "I understand that you arrived here with Paladin Ashley. Where is she?"

"In the clinic there," John indicated with a tilt of his head. "She has a broken ankle and had to stay overnight."

"And you are?" The man's voice was chilly.

"Spartan, John-117. Master Chief."

"Knight Martin. You with the Enclave?"

Cortana took the opportunity to scroll some text across John's HUD. _ENCLAVE HAVE BAD REPUTATION. WILL EXPLAIN ASAP._

"No sir." John took the hint, and the statement wasn't a lie.

"Well..." the man's head turned to regard the clinic, then him, then the clinic again doubtfully, then turned to Simms. "Sheriff, please escort this man to his house until I can speak to him."

The ex-Regulator blinked at the Brotherhood soldier, then shrugged. "OK then Spartan, may as well do as he says. At least it'll get your gear off the streets and away from trouble."

"I told you," Moira whined, "I didn't touch anything!"

It was about twenty minutes later that the Brotherhood Knight arrived at John's new door. During that time, John and Cortana had been discussing matters while stowing their gear– which it turned out Moira _hadn't_ touched after all.

"My history records show that the Enclave were a group of wealthy industrialists and politicians who had been behind several well recorded attempts to enslave or exterminate native groups of survivors," she explained, "Not only did they deliberately commit conventional and biological warfare against those people they saw as genetically inferior, but they were also behind the Vault experiments that killed so many, as well as the so-called 'super mutants'."

"And that affects us how?"

"The Brotherhood of Steel originated as a remnant force of the US Army – those T-51b power suits they're wearing are distant ancestors of your MJOLNIR. While in the main they usually were more concerned with recovering technology than rebuilding civilisation, one group under a man named Lyons took it on themselves to protect local people from the threat posed by super mutants from Vault 87... Which was just outside Washington."

"Cortana?"

"John... there is a possibility that I need to analyse closer. However I would strongly suggest building a relationship with the local Brotherhood of Steel."

John tried to get Cortana to explain, but to no avail. Her avatar was freezing and blipping again, as though crunching a frightening amount of information. _Why_ she was doing so made him uneasy. Then there was a knock and Cortana's holoform winked out quickly before the Knight entered.

"Knight Martin," John saluted.

"Master Chief," Martin returned the salute before unsealing his helmet and looking around with tired grey eyes. The huge man's arsenal was arranged about the walls and inside the rusty lockers – _one hell of a load for two men let alone three... if he _is_ a man._ "The doc reckons Paladin Ashley will be able to RTB with us by tomorrow, which'll be good news." He scratched at buzz-cut hair, dark with several white streaks. "Sir, I must insist you accompany us to the Citadel for questioning."

"Actually, that saves me asking," John replied wryly, "As a member of the armed forces I'm required to locate the nearest command."

"You're from out west?" Martin's eyebrows soared. "I didn't realise the Brotherhood back home had advanced so much."

"Uh..." _how the hell do I explain about Reach?_ "...I'm not part of the Brotherhood. I'm from, uh, a bit further away."

"The Commonwealth?" _Again? Oh, that'll do as a cover for now._ "Well, that explains it then. But you still have to come with us... Oh, and Paladin Ashley wants your assistance clearing out some raiders first. Might as well do it today."

"Raiders? Where?"

"Close on where you found her. The old Super-Duper Mart used to be a stopping point and trading post for anyone going in or out of the DC Ruins area until right recently. Sometime in the last two weeks it's been overrun."

"How do you know?"

"Because ol' Jenkins and his family were still there when we set out on patrol – which was two weeks ago."

"Uh-huh." John turned and began mentally selecting weaponry. "What sort of place is it – layout, possible fire arcs, and so forth?"

"It's... mainly one large room with shelves in the middle. Jenkins set up a few planks so guards could walk along the tops. There's only two entrances on the one side –as you enter, there's a corridor to the shitters on the left, and a counter off to the right – I think it was a deli or something. Right at the back are two counters with a corridor between them, and the left-hand one has a storeroom in back."

That sounded both good and not. Guards would have an elevated field of fire throughout the building; hostiles could be hiding around the corner before the johns; and the counters would also offer wide fire arcs – not to mention access to an arsenal. John was certain that if Jenkins had any sense he'd keep any weaponry and ammo in the back.

On the upside, their opponents would have numbers but not armour or firepower. Elderly second-hand weapons and whatever they were wearing couldn't hold a candle to even the antique power armour Knight Martin was wearing, let alone his MJOLNIR suit.

John finally settled on half a dozen frag grenades, an energy sword, and hesitated over the needler. It finally got holstered along with one of the SMGs. _No point wasting the fancy stuff on riff-raff._

"Let's move out then," he said to Martin before the door swung open to admit Moira Brown, who darted in quickly and then relaxed. _Agoraphobic?_

"Um..." the woman's eyes looked up nervously at the Spartan, then almost instinctively swept over the visible weaponry, "I get the impression you're new here."

"You noticed," John replied wryly.

"Well..." she trailed off, "I was thinking that... well, since you don't really know your way around, and my last research assistant... um... kinda left, maybe you could help me?"

John stared at her. "Help you with what?"

Moira started talking, but Cortana took John's attention by scrolling text. _MOIRA BROWN WROTE WASTELAND SURVIVAL GUIDE. _

THE BOOK THAT LAID THE GROUNDS FOR REBUILDING SOCIETY!

John would have felt a little dizzy. Moira's _Guide,_ by laying out in plain terms the basics of surviving and forming successful communities among the ruins, had helped humanity stabilise itself enough that technological advances were able to begin again –

"–And while I have some pointers on finding food and medicines, I could really do with some more information," Moira had finally got to the point. "So, Jenkins' trading post in the old Super-Duper Mart would be ideal for picking up some more pointers. You might even get some from old Jenkins himself! And it's on the way to the Citadel, so it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, would it?"

John looked at her, then at Martin. "All right," he said at last.

"Great!" Moira cried, "And be sure to give Jenkins my love – and his little Marcy too! Ask if she wants another teddy bear for her next birthday will you?"

It was probably just as well that John's visor hid his expression as he nodded and left. Martin had to force his under control before reseating his own helmet and following the Spartan to the exit.

"Quickest way is turn right at Springvale," was the Knight's only statement.

"She doesn't know," John stated the fact simply as they walked past a rusted Red Rocket sign, Martin throwing a dirty look at an Enclave eyebot prattling away as it cruised back and forth along the ruined road.

"She had a shit time coming here from Canterbury Commons," the Brotherhood Knight explained, "and she's been spooked of being outside ever since. She's never married, never had a boyfriend, just herself and her crazy experiments. Jenkins took her in when she got this far. Stupid bitch'd tried cutting throughthe DC Ruins. Amazing she survived."

"Do you think Jenkins and his...?"

"No." The Knight's voice was an underlined, boldfaced full stop.

The wreckage of a school rose on their left. Cortana wordlessly highlighted motion inside – whoever inhabited the place were staying low. The road rose to a gentle crest; before them the remnants of the Potomac River and Washington; between lay the supermarket.

From this angle everything looked peaceful.

Three hours later, the two armoured men rounded the side of the Super-Duper Mart and looked to the entrance.

The last raider standing was only standing because of the immense radscorpion stinger jammed in his chest. The other two were clearly dead, as were the corpses hanging above the entrance. Some were dressed in raider garb – probably members of rival gangs. Others were not.

John hissed as his eyes went to one noticeably smaller shape dangling by a short chain and a meat hook that had been rammed into what was left of her mouth. Cortana needed a full minute to reset her objective stacks – she and John had seen death, yes. They had seen mutilated bodies. They had seen this all before in the Insurrectionist and Covenant war.

The only word that came to mind was evil these men and women were evil and would be killed for it.

Marching towards the doors, John lashed out, his fist crushing the rusty metal. The result was that the doors flew off their hinges, terrifying the inhabitants inside. The raiders quickly recovered and opened fire on the intruders.

Martin dived to the right behind a turned table and blindly fired his shotgun over his head. Martin waited for a pause then dived out getting into cover using the pharmacy thick wall as cover. Spotting a laser rifle Martin grabbed the small but lethal an energy cell pack in Martin provided covering fire whilst John dealt with the snipers head on literally.

John charged into the crude walkways like an enraged brute resulting in a terrible screech. Metal and bits of wood snapped under his brutal assault sending the raiders flying. Not allowing them to recover, john snatched his smg off his waist and unleashed a lethal spray of bullets on the disorientated raiders.

Screams and cries of pain assaulted Martins ears as he watched the Spartan decimate the to be out down Martin rained down burning red death as the laser cut though crudely made armour, flesh and bone.

The stench of burning flesh already filled the small super market and the raiders were trying unsuccessfully to push the green monster back. John finished the last raider with a knife to the throat when he heard shouts of fury.

The left corridor that led to the toilets was now occupied by more raiders though these ones were far better armed. John decided that now was the time to use the fancy. John ripped the needler of his belt and took aim. Squeezing the trigger john felt the slight kick back before the highly lethal crystals were unleashed. The pink spikes smashed into the raiders mercilessly.

The weapon was nickname the rattle snake by the marines due it sounding likes its tail rattle and like a rattle snake the weapon was just as deadly. The sheer force of the pink spikes severely wounded and even killed a few before the worse part.

Like small time bombs the pink spikes detonated causing the raiders to panic and run in panic as many of their comrades were blown to bits. The small numbers of remaining raiders fled outside in the hopes of escaping the green demon.

John sprinted down the ail leaping over a broken shelf. Reaching the exit what John witnesses was the last thing he expected. The few remaining raiders were being torn apart by gigantic spider. The spider were around a 2 meters long and had legs around 3 meters long.

Their bodies were ebony black with weird yellow spots around there abdomen that seemed to pulse, there abdomen was protected by a metal like shell that protected most of their body, the spiders had 4 chelicerae two on the top and bottom of its mouth each baring a deadly serrated fang that seemed to be leaking a black sludge.

The spiders made short work of the raiders there fangs tearing the raiders apart before turning to deal with the next one. By chance one of the raiders hit one of the bulging yellow spots causing it to burst. The spider screeched in rage as yellow fluid sprayed from the wound covering the raider and it's self in the process. John looked on with morbid fascination as the yellow fluid started eating away at the raider's body causing him to scream in agony.

The raider's cries were cut short as the acid like substance ate though his body leaving a mutilated corpse still sizzling from the acidic fluid. One turned around and John got a clear look of its face it eyes were milky white telling him that the creatures were blind. Martin swore quietly signaling for john to retreat back to where he was which was beside a flipped Nuka-cola vending machine. "What are those things john whispered the spiders mouth had a see though tube that was logged in the carcasses, red goo could be seen journeying up the tube into the spider's mouth.

"There called Mesolie's nasty bastards 3rd most dangerous creature in this hell hole, they hunt in packs and what they don't eat is returned to the queen, lost a lot of goods soldiers to those bastards"

John was shocked by this these creatures were obviously very dangerous. "What is apex predator" john asked hating to think of something worse than those. "Well death claws come second due to them being resistant to mesolie acid and first goes to the hunters"

"Hunters" john queered eyebrow raised. They are some of the most foul creatures on earth most of them stand at 8.5 there heads look similar to humans but that where the similarity ends. They have large mouths housing hundreds of needle like teeth their eyes are pure red and seem to glow at night there skin is black and looks like it was stitched together badly. Their arms are slim and long each ending in 5 huge blade like claws. Their legs are long and muscular allowing them to run at great speed. But the worst part! The worst part is that they regenerate in seconds after being attacked"

"Interesting" John murmured his mind already creating a detailed image of a terrible creature.

"Martin wandered over to John a neutral look on his face "bet you 20 bottle caps you can't hit that can over there he said a smile plastered on his face. Pointing at a can roughly 60 feet away.

John allowed a grin to form on his face. A little friendly competition was a good way to kill time. Nodding John grabbed a nearby discarded hunting rifle john loaded the magazine, opened and closed the breech causing the riffle to eject the spent bullet, john then got into a Bladed-off stance so that the rifle but was resting between his chest and right shoulder aiming down the sight john squeezed the trigger whilst exhaling.

The result was a bang and a loud clang as the bullet buried itself into the tin can."Fuck me back to front" Martin shouted his mouth hanging open in shock. John marched towards him resting the riffle on his shoulder. "How was that" Cortana chirped.

"Bugger off" Martin growled his pride injured. John was cut off from his amusement by a panicked Cortana, "CHIEF" she shouted in anxiety and for good reason John's radar was beeping intensely showing several dozen red dots slowly approaching. John pulled out is Ma5b assault rifle whilst martin loaded his shotgun.

At first nothing then john spotted something that made him tense. Coming towards them slowly were dozens of blood red eyes glowing brightly.

Though sadly johns built in night vision was damaged by the crash and his eyes whilst more advanced still had limits in pitch blackness. Then they heard it, a rapid, labored breathing.

The color drained from Martins face "were fucked" he muttered his face grim as if they had already lost. "It's hard enough killing one there's dozens" he sighed his face sad. John turned his weapons flash light on revealing the faces of several hunter's "John theses monsters seem to have parasites that produce enzyme in their body not visible to the naked eye you will need the thermal vision on your helmet if you want to kill them I'm activating it now" Cortana said fear creeping into her usefully smooth voice. John's vision changed as the helmet showed him the parasites. They had the appearance of fat grub, squirming about like maggots on a fresh corpse. John raised his riffle and fired the 7.62.FMJ rounds tearing thought he creatures skin with relative ease.

The issue was that they avoided the rounds by flexing their slim bodies to avoid serious damage. John not panicking started firing short controlled burst and was successful in killing two of the monsters before they started closing in.

Pausing for a moment John equips his needler and watches with grim satisfaction as the pink spikes bury into the creatures bodies before exploding the hot plasma eating thought the parasites and reducing the walking abominations to bloody chunks. John equips a unsc hand grenade and tosses it towards the hunters .

John was grabbed behind by one and watched as it sunk its teeth into the battle hardened armor the shield blared but held strong repealing the creature off of him but resulted in him losing 10% of his shields.

John fired his assault riffle into the regenerators chest creating a fist sized hole in the creatures torso, john slammed a plasma grenade into the creatures chest.

The creature screamed in agony as the grenade reached boiling point then exploding causing the creature to be engulfed by boiling hot plasma.

The adjacent creatures hissed and shrieked in rage as there decayed flesh burned some even disintegration. John stole a brief glance at Martin who was starting to panic. Martin fired his shotgun randomly killing one but only slightly injuring the others. John tossed his riffle to martin and instructed him to fire at their chest and lower spine.

Martin nodded and gave a roar of confidence as he watched the weapon tear into monsters. John was running out of options there were several left and he was running out of ammo for the needler. Grapping his smg he was stopped by a pair of claws clamping down on his arm, forcing him to drop the gun and turn to deal with it.

One by one the creature swarmed him like a school of piranhas forcing him to the ground as they tore into him with bloody teeth and claws.

John could hear Cortana screamed in the background as the Hunters lethal claws scrapped up against the shield.

Johns shield quickly reached Zero and his armor could only take so much punishment. One of the creatures hooked a claw into his helmet and with a mighty thrust, ripped the helmet of his head. John's brown eyes glared defiantly at the gleaming red eyes, John sighed but continued to look defiant he wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction of showing fear. The Hunter raised its rotten arm blades extended ready to decapitate him.

The world around him seemed to slow to a snail's pace until only his slow labored breaths could be heard. John braced himself for the pain of death that would follow shortly, but when the feel of claw's and teeth tearing out his throat never came, john attentively looked up to see the last thing he had ever expected!

A gleaming sword piercing the creatures deformed chest. The hunter was lifted off the ground screeching before being thrown to the side. John surroundings started to go black but before he passed out his savior decloaked and a deep voice uttered


	3. Chapter 3

Just like to thank all the people who reviwed and incourage others to review as well this is a short and kind off crap chapter but will make up for it in ch 4 and will redo yhis one somebits may deemed rushed and i apologise in advance. please review.

Halo wasteland chapter 3 

_The dull rattle of gunfire echoed around the battle field as the shouts and screams of men could be heard. Terrifying sounds of guttering shrieks and pitiful wails of agony and fear assulted the ears of all who bore witness to the brutal carnage unfolding . John's eyes snapped opened letting out a hiss as the sun mercilessly assaulted his eyes. John turned his head wearily taking in the site before him. _

_The severely damaged warthog he was in was now over turned one of its wheels lethargic turning the gun turret smashed into a crumpled heap. John witnessed to his horror that the screams belonged to his fellow UNSC soldiers who too his alarm were being brutally slaughtered by the flood. John tore his mac5 assault rifle off his back and tore into the ocean of undead. The flood in retaliation to the assault clumsily returned fire on john, forcing him to dive behind the dismembered warthog. John felt the soft vibration of his rifle as it rained down death and destruction on the infected. _

_The soft click indicated that the magazine was dry discarding the spent clip john slammed in a new one before returning to the fray watching as several combat forms fell the bullets haven torn thought the stock of the flood form. Several hunters were mowed down by ally hornets retreating from the blood bath._

_John's body fills with dread as he realises that his ammo was dwindling rapidly as the flood continued to swarm the area. John heard the metallic click of the rifle clicking indicating that he was now out of ammo. John threw the weapon aside deciding that it would only slow him down and decided that a tactical retreat would be best._

_John hadn't made it two steps when he felt the icy dead tentacles of the flood's leader the gravemind. The creature's maw opened showing him the 'masticated corpses of his friends visible among the rotten flesh. "NO ONE DEFIES GRAVEMIND"_

John eyes tore themselves open before squinting in the harsh light allowing his eye to adjust. John briefly glances around the room looking for a threat. His eyes finally adjusting to the light John found himself in a small time worn room. John's eyes locked onto the other occupant in the room. John's pupils widened before allowing a ghost of a smile appears on his lip before he frowns wondering if he still dreaming. There before him stood Thel Vadam donned in the legendry sangheili armour known as the Arbiter, Two energy swords displayed proudly on his waist.

John rising to his feet approached the alien and clapped him on the shoulder pleased to see a familiar face. Thel grunted nodding his head slightly in a sigh of respect. "Demon we meet again" Thel spoke his deep baritone voice cutting thought the quite atmosphere. "What happened" John asked his tone remaining neutral. "You were badly injured by those abominations and we were forced to drag you to this small settlement called Gr-ey... ditch" Thel said his mandibles forming what could be taken for as a grimace. "The Arbiter is right the state you were in was the worse I've ever seen you I though that you might not..." Cortana went silent not wishing to conclude the sentence. "What about this position, what's the situation" John asked immediately, his military training kicking in. "This place it's" Cortana paused for a minute as if thinking for a explanation. "Not good I'm assuming" john responded a hint of inquisitiveness in his voice.

"Not too awful the area contains a small quantity off mutated giant ants that as a bonus breathe fire" Cortana chipped in, her voice holding a trace of sarcasm.

"Your A.I construct has been rambling about this location being in the past, elaborate!" Thel questioned his voice laced with annoyance. Cortana huffed, insulted by the alien's insensitive words.

John quickly filled the arbiter in on what had happened and what time period they were in. Thel by the end of the story was amazed. So your race was all but wiped out yet you were able to recover and fight us 200 years later. Thel felt his respect for humans rise significantly. "May I ask how you discovered space flight, when your race was in such a poor state" Thel asked inquisitively. John nodded. "Cortana bring up unsc history records" John asked. "Already have" Cortana said her lithe avatar turning a darker blue for a second before reading out her results.

"In the year 2279, Humanity discovered a abandoned space ship from an agressive race of slavers. durring this time the major factions of the world, brother hood of steel, NCR,INV, the common wealth and the enclave decided that it was mutually beneficial to merge into one group. They decided to honour the ways of the old world so the new power was named the UN; the ship was named "project zeta". From there humans unlocked FTL in 2327 this allowed them to travel to other solar systems. From there Human population exploded. The UN renamed itself the UNSC in 2349 and by 2451 humanity had colonised 600 planets and in 2491 the Spartan II project was started and the rest you probably already know. Cortana paused for a second before adding one more piece.

"Interestingly the original Spartan project was the FEV genetic mutation virus. But instead of super soldiers they ended up with mutated monsters appropriately named super mutants". Cortana finished her speech.

John stretched his neck resulting in an audible crack decided that they had wastedenough time."let's leave" john stated marching towards the old rooten wooden door. On the other side John found himself in an aged 1960 themed house. John trudged down the stairs resulting in the floor boards creaking and groaning in disapproval. John walked into the living room and was surprised to see an elite ultra and martin exchanging war stories. Both sides were ensnared by the others own recollection of individual encounters with dangerous or strange enemies.

Martin had been filled in on where they all really from and had been introduced to Cortana whilst John had been out cold and considering the circumstance had taken it pretty well, although he still found the elites to be unnerving given their immense size and alien body structure.

John's observation was interrupted by Cortana's avatar flickering to life on his right palm her avatar was flickering wildly and small tinges of red could be seen flitting across random parts of her avatar "JOHN ive picked up a autamated distress call from the _**Forward Unto Dawn, **_the ship is still intact" Cortana said her voise full tinged with relief and shock. "What" was all John could utter in shock showing a rare case of emotion confusion.

"Before it crashed it activated lock down protocol which seals the whole ship I thought that it had been shut off due to the ship being cut in half, according to my stastistics the scanner indictaes that it is only five clicks south" John nodded " lets go then, before someone finds it" John stated.

**Later...**

John had filled the rest of the group in on the discovery tha and after a brief and bloody encounter with what martin called fire ants were quickly making their way towards the downed frigate. Martin had been amazed when they told him where they were going and had been excited at the prospect at getting to see a space ship. The journey had been relatively quite the only sounds being the wind blowing harshly against the sand, causing the visibility to be poor. Luckily due to John's mini map they were able to work round it with little difficulty. The group passed by several old cars coated in grungy rust a testament to time and weather.

John suddenly stopped causing Martin who was behind him to collide with his back. "WHAT THE FU" Martin cried only to be cut off by John harshly placing his finger on martin's mouth. Martin regonising the situation drew his assault rifle as did John. Turning to Thel John nodded at him. Thel snatched his plasma carbine off his back and Raluk drew his plasma riffle.

"_The bigger the enemy the more lead you put in that bastard this is how we role ladies__"_

Out of the sand storm a colossal form started to materialise. John's finger tightened around the trigger. Martin swore as before them a massive scorpion slowly made its way towards them its gigantic pincers swaying gently from side to side. Its ebony black shell glistening in the rays of the sun as its eight beady black eyes locked onto its next victim them. Leaping into action John finger squeezed the trigger causing the riffle to jerk, as a torrent of bullets sprayed from the riffle, all aiming towards the monstrous scorpion.

The four soldiers tore into the scorpion with everything they had but all this did was enraging the creature. The scorpion lashed out with its pincers causing John to dive sideways as Martin was struck by the claw sending him flying into a rock resulting in a clang as metal meet rock. Thel's carbine was able to puncture the scorpion's thick armour but not enough to hurt it, Droplets of acidic green blood splashing onto the gray sand and dust as the creature continued to assault the group.

The scorpion's bulky tail lashed out in all directions trying to impale anyone who got too close. John was struck in the side by the massive battering ram like tail causing him to be hurtled back his shield going red from the impact. "CHIEF" Cortana cried out in alarm, as John grunted pulling himself to his feet. John heard the soft hum as the shield regenerated slowly and the warning message disappeared on his display HUD.

Raluk was desperately trying to avoid the pincers that were lashing out at him with lethal accuracy and more than ones his armour had been dented or scarred by the lethal pincer blades. Raluk pulled out the Sangheili people's strongest weapon the energy sword. The scorpion tail lashed out in an attempt to impale Raluk but with one quick stroke the sword ignited with a hiss and with a mighty swing cut though the tail removing the scorpions stinger. The Scorpion hissed in rage as its tail was now useless the scorpion swung its pincer out and smashed directly into the Raluk's face. The Helmet went flying off as Raluk was knocked back landing on the ground out cold.

The Scorpion unleashed a horrific shriek in rage, drowning out the noise of bullet and plasma fire. Thel slung the carbine other his shoulder and tore the needler from his thigh, the needler released a metallic hiss like a rattle snakes tail, as the barrel released a wave of pink serrated spikes.

The spikes hit the target burying into the thick concrete armour like shell then igniting, resulting in a pink explosion. This gave John an idea, turning to Thel John shouted "Thel aim at its head" Thel Nodded and with precise aiming from years of training fired the entire round of needles into the creatures head resulting in a crack then an explosion as the shell was destroyed leaving the head vulnerable. Using its pincer like a battering ram the scorpion lashed out hitting Thel in the stomach knocking him on his backs as he gasped in pain, the scorpion defiantly hit harder than a Mgalekgolo.

Taking a large risk John sprinted towards the creature avoiding the massive pincers that tried to crush him as the scorpion made a desperate attempt to kill the green demon. "I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy" Cortana said with amusement. Stay back with the rest of them then" John smirked remembering a similar conversation. "Unfortunately for us both ... I like crazy" Cortana said her voice full of amusement.

Using all the strength in his legs John leapt onto the scorpions head using the hole as a handle held on as it turned into a dangerous rodeo. Unclipping a plasma grenade from his belt john activated the small blue ball then jammed it into the exposed head of the scorpion as it thrashed about, Jumping off John sprinted for shelter as the grenade's started glowing brighter releasing a high whine before detonating.

The scorpion wailed in agony as it thrashed about violently, producing an ear-splitting screech as its body shuddered rapidly, blood flooding out of its body before its bulky frame crashed into the ground resulting in a large vibration across the ground.

Panting Martin shakily stood to his feet pain jolting though his body causing large discomfort. Looking down martin realised that his armour had a large indent in his chest where the monsters pincer had connected, had the armour not been there his chest would have been caved in, but his armour was now useless.

Raluk was slowly regaining consciousness standing up he located his helmet which had a nasty scar running down the top of the helmet down to just below the left eye visor. Slowly shaking his head Raluk growled in rage as he felt small trickles of blood running down his left mandible. He had spilled his blood, his honour. Thel grimaced at the sight of Raluk's blood he knew how much he wished to impress him.

John looked at the dead scorpion then turned his attention to the rest of his team mates. "That went well" Cortana quipped. John smacked the back of his helmet, quieting her down. "Fuck that was the biggest emperor scorpion I have ever seen at least 3 times bigger than a normal" Martin wheezed. The group tended to their injuries then decided to move on, Johns map indicated that they would reach their target in 6 minutes.

John was the first too see it the massive ship body tilted at an angle so the rear end stuck up in the air. The group made their way towards the ship. Cortana noted that the ship was still in lock down so no one could have tampered with it. This gave John some relief as he could not afford to lose any of the equipment in the ship. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones who had found the ship.

A large group of men dressed in black armour and white and orange suits were examining the ship. Martin cursed as he realised that things had just gotten a lot worse. "Enclave" Martin growled. John knew that he would have to be more careful with these hostiles; whilst there technology wasn't as powerful as covenant weapons they were still hazardous in large groups.

Deciding that it was best to try and negotiate first rather than shoot would be the best option John instructed Thel and Raluk to stay on the cliff and pick them off if things turned south. John followed by Martin awkwardly made their way towards the group there fingers hovering over the trigger ready for anything.

One of the enclave soldiers holding a Gatling gun spotted them first and cried out in alarm, bringing the groups full attention to the two new comers. John body tensed slightly as dozens of weapons were trained on them. John stepped forward slowly placing himself between the gun wielding group and Martin due to having an energy shield which the smaller soldier lacked.

A man steeped forward dressed in a military uniform "Halt you are trespassing in enclave business turn round now or you will be shot" the man stated his eyes slightly wide from the size of the Spartan. The threat was weak and half hearted none of the men wanted to be the first to attack the olive drabbed armoured monster.

"I will only say this once leave now or I will kill every one of you" John growled threateningly.

"Are you threatening me" The commander snarled his face full of contorted rage.

"No I'm promising" John said coolly his finger tightening on the trigger of his rifle. HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM" The officer roared losing his patients. The words had barely left his mouth when John leapt into action turning around John threw martin behind a rock before diving into cover as a hail of laser and plasma rained down on them . John returned fire with deadly accuracy taking down too Enclave soldiers with his first clip.

Jamming his finger into the eject button John discarded the empty clip before slamming in a fresh one. Martin gave a yelp as he was tossed behind a large grey rock but quickly realised why as he watched the beautiful but deadly light show of red and green. John switched to the battle rifle making sure that it was loaded John leapt out off cover firing off3 burst shots and watching in satisfaction as The soldiers fell like puppets without strings. Martin fired off random shots with his shotgun killing one of the soldiers whilst injuring the scientist behind him. Two Enclave soldiers wielding Gatling guns targeted John and opened fire. Master Chief Could feels his energy shield draining rapidly from the joint force of the lethal laser weapons.

Hiding behind an old car John pulled out his monstrous sized sniper rifle. John slammed the 50 caliber mag into the slot before placing the butt onto the car seat giving him a clear shot at the heavy weapons soldiers. Martin jumped as a monstrous roar came from his left looking Martin froze as the bullet smashed into one of the Gatling gun soldiers and tore him apart, Literally. The remaining heavy gunner panicked and tried to flea shouting "retreating only to be struck down moments later.

Martin was having a rough time, he was bleeding heavily from where plasma had scalded his shoulder and had several 3rd degree burns. Grunting in pain Martin ducked down behind a destroyed car as the deadly duet of laser and plasma danced over his head.

Thel had been watching the fight from afar and decided that now was the time to get involved hoisting his beam rifle up Thel singled out enemy snipers. the weapon made a loud **shhh **noise as the barrel unleashed a deadly bolt of plasma which cut though the primitive armour effortlessness. Martin was getting his ass royally handed to him as once again he was forced to duck to avoid an incoming missile that flew past where his head had been mere seconds ago.

John was mopping up the straglers that fought deviantly to the end. John watched as the last soldier gurgled out "ive failledd" before turning to check that his ally was still in one piece. John saw that martin was badly injured and would need medical attetion soon. |Moving towards him John froze when he heard the dreaded sound of a sniper rifle firing . Martin froze in a trance like state.

Martin shakingly looked down finding that his armor had a small hole though his abbs area. blood flowed out of the wound and martin who was still in shock could only murmur shakenly"Oh" before collapsing onto the rough filthy sand his blood pooling rapidly around the wound.

"Martin"!


End file.
